You know I will love you
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: It was hard to let his lover go off on missions when he was left in the Mansion paper-pushing. It was hard waiting for him to return, especially when he couldn't sleep well without him there. But the love they shared dulled the burn of seperation. BoyxBoy, first M-rated. You have been warned.


**So... I'm going to try and write an M-rated fic... a guess reviewers said to try (not X27 but if this goes well I'll write a R27 or something else)... so please give me as much 'advice' as you can? I've tried before and just failed miserably... so... yeah**

**I find this completely embarrassing by the way, so if you find it awkward I put it down to that fact alone. DX**

* * *

_**Warning:**_ This is Yaoi! Boy x Boy! If you don't like it don't read it... It's also M-rated for a reason! I use your flames to power my home and roast marshmallows with Byakuran so don't be stupid with them! Otherwise please enjoy! XD

**Summary**: It was hard to let his lover go off on missions when he was left in the Mansion paper-pushing. It was harder when he came home sporting any kind of injury. But the love they shared dulled the burn. BoyxBoy, first M-rated. You have been warned.

* * *

You know I will love you.

* * *

Tsuna hared waiting more than anything, as a boss it was his duty to wait behind while his subordinates completed their mission and made Vongola's name. Sure in the beginning, during the first year of his rein he had to be out in the fray, silencing those famiglia who believed Vongola had fallen, but within that year Tsuna stated his place, put his foot down and ensured that _everyone_ knew who he was, what his mission was and how resolved he was to make sure Vongola changed. Chivallone was in on the plan, and what was left of Millfiore, in the end people left Tsuna and his family well enough alone and they could complete their missions quickly and begin the transition back to a Vigilante-esque Vongola. It would be a long time, of that Tsuna was certain- maybe not even in _his_ generation- but it was going to happen.

Of course, that meant that in his third year of Vongola boss-hood, during his nineteenth year of living, he was often herded into his office to keep calm. Never would it get easy for Tsuna to send his subordinates off on a mission while he had to wait behind like a coward, but at least he could be confident that most of the missions did not involve fighting large, world-dominating famiglia – training with Byakuran aside. At least, that wasn't the fear until recently.

A new famiglia was pressing against Vongola, not as threatening as the Millfiore had been during the future, but present enough to make Tsuna take a step back and take action. He wouldn't usually enforce Vongola's place in the Mafia world- he was trying to get them out of it- but he wouldn't have Vongola called weak or their allies threatened.

So Tsuna had to send to Varia out to enforce their place and put the new famiglia in its place. They had tried negotiating and the young boss had simply brushed it off and killed all messengers sent to have peaceful meetings. That was the last straw. But it was difficult for Tsuna to send out the Varia, to send out Xanxus especially.

Of course, Xanxus was the only issue he had with really sending the Varia, they were all trained assassins and were all used to the killing much to Tsuna's displeasure- thought by that time even his young guardians had made their bones- but the reason Xanxus was the problem may not have been at the top of their list.

It was two years to the date, two long, beautiful years together. Even now Tsuna wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, how the murderous man had finally settled or why he chose Tsuna of all people.

They courted for years, ever since a fifteen-year-old Tsuna returned from the future matured and scarred. Xanxus received memories of that arduous fight and he too had settled, influenced by his future- the calmness, the loyalty, and Tsuna's own growth.

Xanxus had initiated the courtship. It started with visits between them, routine weekly updated between bosses of Vongola, but slowly the official meetings drifted towards friendly drinks in the evening. These went on for weeks, and Tsuna honestly never felt scared. He felt comfortable with Xanxus and was surprised to learn about the soft, gentler side of the man. He was still brash with an abrasive sense of humor, but Tsuna was beginning to see past it.

It was when Tsuna turned sixteen that Xanxus expressed his interest in the form of a branded, engraved pocket watch- one he had mentioned in their evening coffee or drinking sessions he had wanted. While Tsuna of fourteen would have screamed in fear- only knowing the blood-thirsty Xanxus that had wanted to kill him- Tsuna couldn't even find himself questioning his warm smile, blushing cheeks and agreement to their official courtship.

On a date for Tsuna's seventeenth birthday Xanxus kissed him for the first time, his blush was met with abusive- _soft_- taunting- _teasing_- comments from Xanxus before the older man squeezed Tsuna's hand and led him back to the Vongola mansion.

From there they say it is history. Tsuna couldn't begin to regret the past two years, or even the two years before, because he had met a very different Xanxus –one more like his self in ten years- and thought the man still saw life as expendable, and had a temper that rivaled a two-year-old, Tsuna found that he could control –to a point- and he could look past all that. Even saying that Xanxus was violent; the man had calmed and put up a front of violence and disinterest to keep people away and respectful. Something he enjoyed laughing to Tsuna over during their peaceful drinking sessions.

Tsuna sighed painfully as he looked over his scattered paperwork. It never calmed him to do paperwork –especially not reading Mukuro's clothing expenses or Kyouya's destruction bills- but it at least gave him something to do, a way to release his anxiety over his lover's departure. He couldn't help but send Xanxus; the man was a powerful beast, and his guardians just as monstrous. Tsuna's guardians were currently disposed on their own missions regarding this up-start famiglia, and Tsuna never sent his lesser subordinates on such important missions. He trusted them, but they were Vongola _mafia_ and not the keenest on the idea of becoming somewhat Vigilante. Yet.

It is testament to his distraction and unease that he didn't hear the office door open or realise when the person who had entered was already at his side, pulling his face up to meet his own.

It was instinct that made him press into the kiss, because the musk and the power that radiated from Xanxus was one of a kind, and after two years of being officially a couple, and two years of courting on top of that they knew each other breathe-for-breathe and look-for-look. It wasn't hard to sneak past each other; at the same time it was so difficult to miss each other's entrance into a room.

Tsuna purred as Xanxus drew him up and out of his chair, one hand still on his chin and another snaking around his waist ensured that Tsuna was completely flush with Xanxus, feeling exactly how tense he was and how much he had missed Tsuna. Tsuna moaned as Xanxus deepened the kiss with a soft aggression.

Xanxus was nothing if not gentle with Tsuna in his own way. The man could be rough, Tsuna's hips and the bruises left there were testament to that, and he was possessive, Tsuna was sure that the mark on the nape of his neck was till there from weeks ago. But Tsuna loved that about Xanxus; no one- not one of his family members or any other person Tsuna could have made love with- could possess him and subdue him the way Xanxus did.

"Welcome home," Tsuna moaned breathily as he pulled away and embraced Xanxus, not once did his deep coffee eyes leave the burning burgundy eyes that Xanxus sorted. "I hope everyone came home safe."

Xanxus hummed as he dipped his head to run his nose alone Tsuna's flushed cheeks, soon leading down to his jaw before leaving lavishing kisses along the exposed skin of Tsuna's neck. "A few scratches, maybe a burn or two; nothing serious." He murmured through the kisses.

Tsuna shivered into the touches, bringing his arms up and around Xanxus' neck before placing his own kiss against Xanxus' neck.

"Missed you." Tsuna almost sobbed. It was so hard for him to hear that anyone had been injured, and it was harder to have anyone gone for any period of time. To have Xanxus away for more than a month nearly killed him. He had always been emotional anyway.

Xanxus looked up from his ministrations and locked eyes with Tsuna, a small smile tugged his lips, something sneer-like about the shape, he leant forward and kissed away the sudden tears, murmuring deep, vibrating nothings along Tsuna's cheeks as he did.

"No need to be emotional, brat. I'm home now." His deep baritone was soothing as well as sensual, it sent shivers directly to Tsuna's core and he knew he had missed Xanxus for so many different reasons.

Tsuna could only pull Xanxus into a bruising kiss to show how much he missed him, forcing Xanxus to play predator as the older man pulled the kiss back into his favour. They always fought for dominance, even if half the time Tsuna was only playing, but it made Xanxus growl predatorily, and often that sent Tsuna's body crazy.

Tsuna leant back, partly pushed by Xanxus' display of dominance, until he was seated on his desk with his papers scattered everywhere. As he gripped Xanxus' neck, the man got to work on slowly undoing the dress shirt that kept him from the slight-tanned skin of his lover.

Tsuna groaned under the light touches, they burned him as he tried to stop his squirming. He wanted Xanxus now, he missed the man too much, but he also loved the burn of the hands as they trailed along his body, teasing and promising more later.

Suddenly Xanxus' lips were trailing Tsuna's collarbones making a sweeping path down his chest as the rest of Tsuna's shirt slipped off his shoulders and to the floor. "God I missed you, you trashy-brat." Xanxus purred, he left large, possessive bite-marks along Tsuna's chest, stopping a moment to quickly nip at Tsuna's erect nipple. "Your certainly keen for it, miss me much brat?" Xanxus teased as he moved along to nip and kiss the other one.

Tsuna has to put his fist in his mouth as a groan tore out of his lungs. Xanxus loved how sensitive Tsuna was, even now, two years later he was so reactive to the tiniest things. Xanxus continued teasing Tsuna's skin, smirking when he met the spot on Tsuna's stomach that sent to boy mewling.

Tsuna pulled Xanxus back up when Xanxus kissed just below his navel with a pout on his face, Xanxus smirked into the kiss that Tsuna gave him because he knew Tsuna loved and hated that kind of stimulation. "It's not nice to tease, Xanxus." Tsuna purred as he nibbled Xanxus' ear.

Now, Xanxus was especially sensitive to that, he shivered as Tsuna's own quick fingers made work of his shirt and tie, they too meeting the ground. Tsuna's arms gripped Xanxus neck as the man bit down on the junction between Tsuna's neck and shoulder, Tsuna arced into that and Xanxus pulled him off of the desk to make their way to the bedroom.

It was lucky that they were in Tsuna's private office, because it was attached to his quarters. He only said _his_ quarters because Xanxus had a responsibility to the Varia and could only share a bed half of the time. It was difficult, often it left Tsuna unable to sleep without Xanxus' strong aura, but the couple made it work.

Today they didn't really care- Xanxus didn't give a fuck- Xanxus would be sharing Tsuna's bed until the brat could get that breathe-taking-heart-breaking look off of his face. Xanxus wasn't often a sentimental, gentle man, but the trash currently pressed to his chest as they made a graceful, clumsy move towards the bedroom, made him gentle and made him actually stop and think. Xanxus had been as useless as school-boy-trash asking out a girl for the first time during his courtship with Tsuna; but Xanxus was determined to do it right, and the love and acceptance he received from Tsuna when they kisses, made love, or even just looked at each other was worth the taunting from the pother Varia members. He wasn't going soft; he just knew when to be a man and when to suck it the fuck up and be a gentleman.

Soon Tsuna's back met the mattress as Xanxus gazed down at the man's tanned, scarred body. The boy was clean, no large marring discolouration's or wounds that told the people around him that he had survived a near-fatal assault. But there were small signs of struggle, lacing, roping scars, and on the brat's back Xanxus knew that there was a large x-shaped scar that had been left untreated during his romp in the future. The brat hated that mark most of all.

Small hands splayed his stomach and journeyed upwards as Tsuna sat up and lavished Xanxus torso with kisses and bite-marks. Kissing just above his right hip- somewhere Tsuna knew was also a stimulating spot for Xanxus- he traced and loved the dark scars that littered his loves torso. Xanxus shivered as his belt met the floor, it wasn't often Tsuna was so forward.

Bending forward, catching Tsuna's lips and pressing the boy into the bed, Xanxus made his own work on Tsuna's slacks, crawling over the top of Tsuna as he pushed his own slacks off the edge of the bed.

With Tsuna flipped over Xanxus had full view of the large scar on his back, as he slicked his fingers with the substance he grabbed from the bedside table, Xanxus kissed and nipped along the scar- the tissue was still sensitive- he pressed one finger into Tsuna and was greeted with a startled squeak.

"X-xan," Tsuna panted, "g-get off my back."

Xanxus simply purred at the sound—it was obviously supposed to be demanding but came out more beg-like—as he pushed a second finger into Tsuna, scissoring his fingers and stretching his lover ready for his own entrance. "Don't think so brat." Xanxus continued to scissor and thrust his fingers inside of Tsuna, trying to find his prostrate, soon he found it and Tsuna was begging in that high, sweet voice.

"X-Xanxus, p-p-please." There were tears in his eyes and his hands clenched the sheet under him.

Xanxus leant forward and kissed his lover's cheek as he turned him around to face him. Instinctively Tsuna wound his arms around Xanxus' thick neck as Xanxus lifted one of his legs. Slowly, with practiced, excruciating control, Xanxus entered Tsuna.

The younger boy was tight and hot, as Xanxus' sheer breadth and length entered Tsuna burned and saw spots, he arced as Xanxus huffed. "D-Damn brat," he cursed.

As they settled, Xanxus completely engulfed in Tsuna they simply stopped to stare into each other's eyes. Tsuna was flushed and panting, desperate but with amber eyes filled with a lust and affection that made Xanxus growl possessively. He leant forward to catch his lips as Tsuna hummed and moaned at the shift.

Tsuna shifted his hips slightly, getting comfortable with the feeling of being filled again, it had been a _long_ month without Xanxus. When he nodded, comfortable and ready, Xanxus smirked and kissed Tsuna again as he started to move.

Pulling out a little and sliding back in, his movements were steady and slow, so slow that it was driving Tsuna mad, and Xanxus could see that. His gentle pushes, just barely hitting Tsuna's sensitive spot, had the younger teen panting quickly.

"Xanxus, please... go, go f-faster." Tsuna begged, and his little voice, desperate and begging, had Xanxus smirking as he pushed Tsuna deeper into the bed.

"If that's what you want, little brat." He purred in the brunet's ear.

Pulling out further, Xanxus thrust in quickly, hitting Tsuna's prostrate in one movement, the boy cried out and tightened his grip on Xanxus' neck as the man pulled out and thrust in gain.

"So, so goo- nhg – love you, Xan-"

Xanxus' grip on Tsuna's hip tightened as the moans drifted across his ear, it took all his self control not to pounce the brat and drive him harder, but again he stopped himself, loving the intimacy, the trust the brat put into him. He felt the brat bite into the nape of his neck as he leant forward to rest his head on Tsuna's neck and felt he warm tongue sooth the angry skin.

"T-Tsuna, fucking brat, you're so tight." Xanxus growled, but it wasn't angry, Tsuna could hear the older man loosing it. Tsuna smiled as his face flushed and sweat beaded on his skin.

"Your fault, for n-not being –ngh- here for so long." Tsuna got out around pants and breaths.

"My fault hmm?" Xanxus asked as he thrust deeply into Tsuna, causing the brat to arc into him again, their torso's flush together, sliding against each other perfectly.

Tsuna's nails raked across Xanxus' back as the older man reached for Tsuna's length and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Tsuna's back arced as he moaned out Xanxus' name; even Xanxus –who would not admit to losing control around Tsuna- felt a spike and pooling of heat in his core when Tsuna called out in ecstasy.

"X-xanxus!" Tsuna climaxed and spilt his seed over his stomach, his insides squeezed around Xanxus, and the older man felt the coiling heat of his stomach finally break.

"Tsunayoshi." The man's deep voice echoed through Tsuna as he panted and released into Tsuna, and despite himself Tsuna blushed a deep red and pulled Xanxus into a searing kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, Tsunayoshi."

For another moment they stared into each other eyes, lust gone but undying love still writhing and flaming. The smell of Dying will flames still drifted around the room, mixed with the scent of love and sweat it was comfortable.

Xanxus slid out of Tsuna and cleaned the man's stomach before settling down and allowing Tsuna to cuddle into his chest. He pulled the blanket up over his naked lover's shoulder and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, little brat." He almost growled, but it was an affectionate command "I've been hearing that you haven't slept properly since I left."

"Was worried," Tsuna mumbled as sleep crept up on him, "you weren't here. Not the same."

It was obvious to Xanxus that his little lover-boss could be a sensitive girl sometimes, but something about that, about the fact that Tsuna only felt comfortable when _he_ was in the room, made Xanxus ignore the usual unease that would spike him being subordinate to such 'weakness'. Tsuna had taught him many things, and one of those was that a weakness to one could be another's undying strength.

"Well I'm home now, so go to sleep love."

He felt Tsuna nod against his chest and place one last kiss against his collarbone before his arms tightened and his breathing began to even out. Xanxus tightened his own grip as he watched his lover's sleeping face for a while longer. When his own mouth opened wide to yawn- looking like Bester after training- Xanxus slip down and tucked Tsunayoshi securely into his arms before turning the side-lamp off and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Why do I attempt things like this!? DX**

**I'm blushing right now! Do you get that, this was so embarrassing DX I feel like some child! Gosh... I hope this isn't horrendously bad... Gosh I can't even! OmGosh...**

**Please review... or don't... I might get embarrassed DX**

**I hope you enjoyed that...**

**Thank you!**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
